Exception
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: He's a bit clumsy, but has a huge heart, yet the one he has a huge heart for hates the entire human race. However, could he be the only exception to this?


Kind-hearted yet clumsy.

Good-spirited yet awkward.

Sweet yet blundering.

Yep, that pretty much sums up Tsukishima Heiwajima, or Tsuki-nii as his younger brother, Psyche, called him. It was a bit unbelievable in a way, but it was true. Even though he was the 3rd oldest in the Heiwajima-Orihara family, he could barely keep himself on his own two feet. Heck, he was amazed he could make it through the huge manor left to all six brothers by their deceased mother and father, Shitsuo Heiwajima and Sakuraya Orihara.

Yes, each day it was difficult to move through each room, making him wonder if some were being secretly built, but he knew that it was just his poor sense of direction. Before the parents died, the red glasses they gave him did nothing but slightly help his astigmatism, but he always found himself hopelessly lost. During most trips in the middle of the night when he was younger, he'd wake up to go to the bathroom and later finding himself in the kitchen, going back to bed in wet PJs.

Having red eyes from his mother and blonde hair from his father, Tsukishima walked aimlessly through the halls of the family manor. Paintings, untouched and framed, were lined up on the walls as he passed by them, his favorite being the one where Shitsuo and Sakuraya were standing close to each other in perfect form and peace, all dressed up in their Sunday best.

The young blonde sighed. Why couldn't he be like that? Standing straight and tall in a black butler suit like his father yet calm and gentle in a peach-pink kimono like his mother? It just wasn't right.

Down casting his crimson orbs, the young boy continued to walk down the hallway. Seeing another painting with a white horse got him thinking about his youngest brother, Hibiya. He was only one or two when their parents were killed, but the soft, raven hair like Sakuraya's proved that he was their sibling, although, Hibiya had a bit of a prince complex. At first, it was laughable and it was considered to be a phase, but now, it was just a spoiled brat act.

Despite being the youngest in the family, Hibiya says some pretty awful things to the other brothers in the household, especially to Delic, 2nd to youngest, who really didn't seem to mind. He found it quite amusing actually…

Tsukishima, however, never found it funny. The week before last, the poor blonde was trying to coax Hibiya out of his room for dinner. He ended up slipping on the "prince's" golden cape, dirtying it, and trying to grab onto something to break his fall, his hand latched on the drapes, ripping them to the seam. All he can remember now is Hibiya's red face and booming voice demanding him to get out and stay out for good. Their eldest and quietest brother, Tsugaru, also thought it'd be best to keep away from his room for a while.

"_E 'un dolore…_ (It's such a pain…)" Tsuki said miserably. When the blonde was upset or by himself, he normally spoke in different languages to ease the feeling. Since Tsuki tried to keep away from breaking anything during the day, he buried his head in books, and soon, he became a good bilingual speaker. Though, he'd never tell anyone that…

The young boy pushed his glasses up and continued to walk. Making sure no one was around, he straightened his back and put more force into his steps. If he was going to not be clumsy anymore and be a brother that the others can rely on, why not start now?

There was a very good reason for it, why he shouldn't start too soon, I mean, because Tsuki marched on and didn't even notice the larger figure he bumped his nose into. Falling back on his bottom, Tsuki quickly got to his knees and bowed profusely.

"Gah, I-I'm sorry! I am so sorry – I-I didn't look where I was going!" the blonde fumbled with his words. After lowering his upper body for about the 80th time, he looked up to see Tsugaru, a warm, sincere smile on his face. His ocean-blue eyes had a beautiful teal reflection in them that matched his haori perfectly. He got down on one knee and extended a hand towards his younger brother.

"Oh…um, thank you, _Onii-san_…"Tsuki mumbled sheepishly as Tsugaru helped him to his feet. Bowing one more time, he came back up to see Tsugaru walking to the kitchen. His brother turned back to him on his heel and nodded his head to the kitchen entrance to come for lunch.

"_Bien joué, genie_…(Nice going, genius…)" Tsuki grumbled to himself, still a bit embarrassed from the whole trippy episode, and paced to the table.

There he saw his other brothers, starting from the youngest, Hibiya, Delic, Psyche, and…

Tsuki wiped the dust off his glasses with his white scarf and put them back on with a slight squint.

"Hibiya, Delic, Psyche…wait…" Tsuki pondered, looking at his siblings, "…Where's Roppi?"

Psyche stuffed his mouth with his chocolate pudding cup while Hibiya tried to mimic the action, resulting in his fingers caked with the goop. Delic smirked and threw a napkin in the prince's face, bursting into laughter when he saw Hibiya's eyebrows knitted in a death glare.

When Psyche used his tongue to scoop up the last bit of pudding from the corners of his mouth, he swallowed and answered, "Psyche thinks Roppi-nii's in the music room!"

Delic let out a dramatic sigh and crossed his arms, "Again?! He's been cooped up in there for a while now…is he emo or somethin'?"

"Deli-nii!" Psyche squealed.

"Well, if he's not emo, then he'll probably turn into a Gremlin! I've seen the movie!"

"Tsugaru!" little Hibiya cried out in between the table drama.

When the addressed acknowledged his sibling, the prince demanded, "Since he's not gonna eat it, I want Roppi's pudding!"

"Hibi-nii, that's not fair!" Psyche shouted again.

Hibiya banged his fists against the table, "Shut up, commoner! I want it! I want it!"

"Aw, Hibi-chan~" Delic cooed, obviously mocking the whiney youngster, "No need to be so fussy, my prince~!"

"Oh, you had better shut your mouth, you despicable cur!"

"…I thought you always called me a moronic fool~"

"That also!"

Psyche cutely pressed a finger to his cheek in thought, "Yeah, and Psyche always thought Hibi-nii told Deli-nii something like…like…"

All siblings, even Tsugaru who had been stirring the pot the whole time, had their eyes on Psyche, waiting on his words. Suddenly, he scared everyone half out of their wits when the raven suddenly banged his palm on the table and stood up in his chair, pointing a proud finger in the air.

"'You stupid, impudent, little insignificant peasant – get out there and find me some hair ribbons for my royal horse, Alfred, or I'll cut your throat and stab my heel into your puny ribs~!' Is Psyche right, Hibi-nii?"

All in the kitchen just stayed in their spots, either mortified or completely speechless, until Hibiya finally sighed contently.

"Well, yes," he said calmly, "I suppose I would say something like that…"

"WHAT?!" Delic moaned, "Oh, my dear Prince Hibi-chan, why do you treat me like this?! _Not that I don't like it_, but-"

"Didn't I say shut up, you pig?!"

"_Niederlassen, niederlassen_!" Tsuki shut his eyes and whined out. He immediately regretted it when he looked to see all of his brothers staring at him strangely.

"Er…I mean…" the blonde stammered, "Settle down, settle down! I'll go get Roppi for lunch, okay?"

Tsugaru poured the soup into six bowl and nodded in agreement as the others reluctantly did the same. Tsuki wasted no time walking out of the kitchen and into the mind-boggling hallway again.

"_Ai ya_…(Damn it…)" Tsukishima cursed to himself. Delic wasn't too far from off when he described Hachimenroppi, Roppi for short. The 2nd oldest brother looked just like Sakuraya, but their personalities were far from alike. Roppi always kept to himself and hated socializing, only coming out of his room to eat a little or practice in the music room. He also seemed to have a dark outlook on life and always said that the humans in this world just can't understand that. Such thoughts made Tsuki shudder, and it confused him even more why he suddenly had the gall to disturb him just for lunch, seeing as though the raven barely ate a thing anyway.

He whimpered to himself and quickened his steps in nervousness just from thinking about him, but Tsukishima wasn't afraid of him in the least. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Tsuki was sure that he loved Hachimenroppi Orihara with all his heart and wanted nothing more than to be close to him, but getting raven's love back was the hard part. Roppi always had this personality about him, way before their parents died, but nonetheless, Tsukishima loved his older brother and would do anything to have him notice the poor blonde. Sometimes, though, the thought came to Tsuki's mind that maybe he actually liked Roppi past sibling love…

Not even realizing it as his heart raced at an alarming speed, Tsuki tripped up on air again and slipped on his scarf. Losing his glasses in the process, he planted his face into the carpet. Then, he felt a bit upset and angry. His clumsiness is what's keeping him and his beloved brother apart, and the thought made him even angrier.

"_Bah, ¿por qué siempre tiene que pasar a mí?! Jesucristo! _(Bah, why does this always have to happen to me?! Jesus Christ!)" He yelled at himself and smacking his hand against the rough ground. In the middle of his fit, however, he heard the slight, distinct sound of…a piano…playing a constant, yet mellow tune. Tsuki, patting the ground for his glasses, rose to his feet once he found them. He titled his head toward the direction of the sound, and he took a few steps forward.

He gained some confidence and walked a bit faster as the sound got louder down the hall. As his white scarf flew with his steps, he started to hear soft singing. It was indeed very quiet, but because of his solitude most days, Tsukishima's hearing was far beyond well, and it only encouraged him to go further. He then saw sight of the heavy double-doors leading to the music room coming up on his right. He slowed down and reduced his movements to a tip-toe as his neared the source of the sound. He pressed his ear against the door, shifting his glasses, and smiled when he heard the familiar sound of his elder brother's singing voice.

"_How will they know,_

_Just where to find?_

_Under this bridge_

_I lie down…_"

"_See how they run,_

_Catch butterfly,_

_Trip over words with gifts and garage…_"

As Hachimenroppi played a short solo, Tsukishima couldn't do anything except stand in astonishment at his brother's talent. It hit him in such a way that he leaned forward a bit too much and accidentally pushed in the huge doors, letting him fall with a thud into the wide space. The piano piece suddenly stopped as Tsuki hastily tried to keep his movements as still as possible. Thinking that Roppi probably didn't notice too much after such a long silence, the blonde slowly and quietly attempted to get back on his feet and run out the door.

"**Tsukishima.**"

Tsuki stumbled back down to his knees again. His brother's stern yet calm voice startled him to his wits end.

"Didn't I just call you? **Come here**." Roppi spoke irritably.

"_Voi ei_…(Oh, no…)" Tsuki said worriedly under his breath. However, he knew that it didn't take much to get his brother annoyed, so getting to his feet successfully, he walked slowly towards the seat of the black piano where his brother sat with his arms folded. Tsukishima fumbled with his dragging scarf as he trudged, and when he finally got to the slick piano seat, looking down to see the ivory keys lined up in front of him, he realized that Roppi's red eyes were glaring down at him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Tsuki trembled a bit and stammered, "W-well, I was t-trying to….you see, I-I…it's lunch already, s-so…I was, uh, sent t-to get y-you…"

Roppi furrowed his eyebrows again and scoffed.

"Tell Tsugaru I'm not hungry."

Tsuki's heart sank. Meals were about the only time he would see Roppi, and even that wasn't very much. He hated that his brother wouldn't take care of himself, seeing as though he looked as if he could break at this very moment. As a last resort, Tsuki tried to make him come with a method that he knew always brought Psyche in when it was time to eat. Of course, Roppi and Psyche were just like night and day, but it wouldn't hurt to try…

"…But…but Roppi, Tsugaru brought back a whole b-bunch of chocolate pudding w-with whipped cream-"

"I hate sweets, just like I hate humans…"

Tsuki's eyes softened behind his crimson spectacles. He didn't want to ask, but just by having the privilege to sit this close to Hachimenroppi, he gained a bit of confidence.

"…Roppi-nii…why do you…say that?

"Say what, Tsukishima?" Roppi asked, his annoyance already heightening.

"That you hate humans."

"…Because I do. That's all there is to it."

Tsuki, feeling that it was comfortable enough to push a bit further, asked, "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand."

Roppi sighed, "Look, it's like they have no sense at all. Emotions get in the way of everything they do, and they mess up their lives for nothing. An example would be committing suicide for unrequited love. Whoever dies thinks that jumping off a building, a shot to the head, a noose around their neck, will get them even by making the other person feel guilty about their death. That idea is completely stupid – it's only getting rid of one more irritating thing in the person's life. Nothing more, nothing less."

The younger blonde took that in for a minute. Roppi seemed to put a lot of thought into his explanation, but…he discusses the evil side of love so clearly…Could Roppi be in love himself? Tsuki wasn't sure, but his heart told him to ask.

"Brother…"

"What? I thought you were finished here, or is it that you _still_ don't get it?"

"N-no, it's just that-"

"Yes?"

"…Have you ever…um…"

"Spit it out."

"Um…well…played a happy piano tune before?"

…What did he just say? Tsuki didn't even know himself. Roppi raised a curious eyebrow at such a question and Tsuki tried to collapse in himself, hiding his face in the burrow of his scarf.

"…Uh, well, I…um…"

"...I thought that song I was playing earlier had a slight upbeat tempo to it," Roppi said honestly, "but then again, I hate peppy, happy-go-lucky stuff…"

"Oh…" Tsuki's voice was muffled in his scarf, but Roppi could hear the sadness in his tone. For some reason, Roppi didn't harbor any…bad feelings towards Tsukishima. He hated the human race - that much was true, but that didn't apply…_as much_ to his younger brother. He had every reason to dislike him, but despite the mask, he couldn't do it. In fact, these special times when he could be alone in between his room and the music room have given him plenty of time to think about what this sensation was, but striking his fingers on the black and white keys have only made him even more frustrated. It sickened Hachimenroppi to no end, to think that he was starting to experience a problem that the average human could run into. He knew exactly what was happening, and while it only made him even more nauseated, he was going to take care of it.

"Roppi?"

Said teen broke out of his thoughts and found his brother staring at him with guilt-ridden red eyes that matched his own.

"…I'm…I'm sorry for…falling in here like an idiot…I-I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Roppi rubbed his aching arms and tried to appear nonchalant.

"It's no big deal, just forget it. I play that song too often anyway…"

"Really?" Tsuki asked, "What's the name of it?"

"'Pheurton Skeurto' by Sunny Day Real Estate. I just like the way it sounds."

"Oh…will you…play it again for me please?"

Roppi gave him an odd look and Tsuki actually smiled at the reaction.

"I just wanna hear the rest of it…before lunch…" Tsuki suddenly felt flustered again and blushed at his request. Maybe he was being a bit too bold…

"…Hmph, fine…"

Tsuki's ears perked. Did he just say yes?

"But, you have to help me with something."

"Oh?" Tsukishima chuckled, "What is it?"

"…"

"Roppi-nii?"

"…When you turn 18…I'm going to marry you."

…Tsuki's heart suddenly stopped its beat. No…no way, no, no, no, Roppi couldn't be serious! It was true that Tsuki was only three or four years younger than Roppi and that he had some _other_ type of love for his older brother, but he never said it out loud. They were both boys for one thing, and to make it worse, they were also brothers. Two brothers getting married is practically incest – no, it IS incest! Tsuki honestly didn't know what to say, what to feel, or what to think. There was a tingle running throughout his entire body that told him to accept the…would this technically be considered a proposal? Oh, it was so confusing and so obvious at the same time – Tsukishima's head was about to crack.

"R-Roppi…!" Tsuki gasped, "W-w-why would y-you want to m-marry me?!"

"…There's been a sensation in me that's pushing me to do this. I've been having strange feelings like this for a long time, and I realized that…maybe it really was love…what's even weirder is that I only get those strange feelings when I'm around you."

Tsuki's eyes widened. So Roppi loved him back?

"…D-Does that mean…you like me?"

"…"

"Rop-"

"YES." Roppi sputtered out with a pink tint to his face, "I don't know why, but y-yes, that's correct."

"…'Cause…I think that I've…been feeling the s-same thing a-about you…"

Roppi turned to Tsuki's face with a surprised expression, "You have?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuki twisted with his scarf, "I don't know why either, but…my heart goes faster whenever I think about you. It was scary at first, but now I know what this feeling is…"

Roppi's eyes held their upright position as he stared into Tsuki's orbs hidden behind his clear lenses. They'd been living in the same house for so long, why didn't he say something? Well, it's not like Roppi himself was any better…

The raven cleared his throat, "Well then…will you do it?"

When he saw the pink tint spread almost immediately over Tsukishima's face, he retorted.

"N-not that you have to…say whatever you decide now...at this very...moment…"

Tsuki looked up innocently from the safe havens of his scarf, and then suddenly…he giggled.

Why? He didn't really know. Maybe it was because he always saw his brother as having everything in line and plotted out, never being flustered or nervous. It was just funny to him that he finally found something in Roppi that he could relate to. Just the thought of having things in common with his older sibling made him…happy. Perhaps he was overthinking it, but it made him tingly inside.

Hachimenroppi, however, had no idea why Tsuki laughed or what he was thinking, so he crossed his arms and huffed.

"What is it?" he asked, "Why did you laugh at me?"

Tsuki smiled, "I didn't laugh at you."

"Yes, you did – just now. You giggled, chuckled, chortled – whatever you want to call it. Why?"

The blonde couldn't help but giggle again.

"I laughed because you blushed a little bit. That's all."

Roppi flinched then involuntarily touched his cheek. It was indeed a bit warm and he cursed to himself for letting his emotions get the better of him.

"You know, Roppi…" Tsuki said as he boldly scooted a bit closer to the addressed, "You forgot your promise."

Roppi gave him a clueless look, and Tsukishima felt tickled once more.

"'Pheurton Skeurto' – you said you'd finish playing it for me."

"Ah…oh, yes, that's right."

Hachimenroppi slightly ruffled his black hair, "Aren't you extremely late for lunch, though?"

Tsuki sighed, not minding one bit that he forgot his original reason for coming in the music room. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Roppi's shoulder, sighing again in complete bliss.

"_Iin deshou_ (It'll be okay)…Roppi-nii…please play it for me."

The raven felt a bit baffled at the normally-bumbling blonde's move, but he sighed himself and leaned back onto Tsuki, slightly smiling as he did. He positioned his fingers on the keys and began to play the melancholy tune.

"_How will they learn,_

_Just where to find?_

_Down on their knees,_

_Holding hairpiece…_"

"_See how they flock,_

_Ten for some grapes,_

_Trip over words with gifts and garage…_"

Tsuki nuzzled his face into Roppi's side as he played another solo. The blonde found himself humming along with the sound as Roppi continued to sing softly. After a while, Tsuki joined in with his own voice.

"_How will they learn…?_

_…_

_How will they learn…?_

_…_

_How will they learn…?"_

…

_How indeed…_Tsuki thought.

* * *

**Oh, how I love Tsuki-chan~! I hope they make of plushie of him, Roppi, Hibiya, Tsugaru, and...well...you now where I'm going with this...**

**The languages that Tsuki spoke are in this order:**

**Italian**

**French**

**German**

**Chinese**

**Spanish**

**Finnish**

**Japanese**


End file.
